Cadeau de noël inattendu pour loup-garou esseulé
by Iroko
Summary: Fenrir se morfondait, seul au fond de sa grotte. Il avait donné permission aux quelques membres de sa meute d'aller fêter noël comme ils le voulaient. Lui n'aimait pas cette fête stupide et il n'avait pas de famille en-dehors de la meute.


Blabla de l'auteur : Les loups-garous sanguinaires aussi ont droit à un cadeau.

 **Cadeau de noël inattendu pour loup-garou esseulé**

Fenrir se morfondait, seul au fond de sa grotte. Il avait donné permission aux quelques membres de sa meute d'aller fêter noël comme ils le voulaient. Lui n'aimait pas cette fête stupide et il n'avait pas de famille en-dehors de la meute. Le son d'un transplannage vint le distraire. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le lieu de rassemblement de la meute, l'un des siens aurait-il préféré revenir se morfondre avec son alpha ? Mais c'est un mangemort avec un... gros paquet cadeau ?! qu'il trouva dans la clairière d'atterrissage.

\- Un cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour te récompenser de tes bons services cette année. Il espère qu'il sera à ton goût et que tu n'en laisseras pas une miette.

Son discours débité, le mangemort transplanna, sans doute avide de se retrouver ailleurs que dans une forêt froide et humide en compagnie du loup-garou le plus sanguinaire du monde magique. Fenrir s'approcha, curieux. Sa légère déprime lui avait coupé l'appétit mais l'idée d'un bon steak saignant offert sur un plateau d'argent avait suffit à le lui rendre. Voldemort avait beau être cruel et égoïste, il lui arrivait d'avoir de petites attentions de ce genre quand on le servait bien. Sans aucune délicatesse, il déchira de ses griffes le paquet pour trouver...

Bon. Le plateau d'argent était bien là, mais le dindon qui y reposait ficelé tenait plus de l'humain que du gibier. Même si les humains faisaient du très bon gibier pendant la pleine lune. Peut-être un nouveau louveteau pour sa meute ? Voldemort savait combien Fenrir rêvait d'une grande meute et qu'il était plus facile d'élever des loups-garous que de les ré-éduquer sur le tard. Et il ne manquait pas de parents récalcitrants à faire sa volonté à qui enlever leurs enfants en représailles. Voilà qui l'occuperait, il n'allait plus s'ennuyer pendant un moment. Il sortit le paquet frigorifié du paquet cartonné. Quelle idée de le laisser à poil là-dedans. Enfin bon, qui était-il pour critiquer les idées du Seigneur des ténèbres, et c'était un moyen comme un autre de terroriser le môme pour le rendre plus obéissant. Mais en relevant la tignasse ébouriffée pour voir à quoi ressemblait le futur membre de la meute, il eut la surprise de rencontrer deux yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Ah. Finalement les paroles du mage noir étaient peut-être bien à prendre à la lettre, c'était un steak sur pattes dont il voulait se débarrasser. Pourquoi il ne s'en occupait pas lui-même par contre, aucune idée. A moins qu'il ne craigne une répétition de l'accident avec bébé Harry ? Sauf que la pleine lune n'était pas avant plusieurs jours et qu'il allait falloir garder le steak en vie jusque là sinon la viande pourrirait. Quoiqu'avec le froid elle pourrait se conserver quelques jours mais ça l'étonnerait que son loup-garou s'intéresse à un cadavre, rien ne valait le gibier vivant et saignant. Que faire de cet encombrant cadeau ? Dans l'immédiat il allait le réchauffer pour ne pas qu'il lui claque dans les pattes, il ne voulait pas garder de charogne puante, pas plus que se fouler à creuser une tombe - et puis ce serait un tel gâchis de viande.

Le grand méchant loup ramena donc son cadeau de noël dans sa grotte et entreprit de défaire le ruban, ou plutôt la ficelle vu qu'il n'allait pas faire de rôti avec. Une fois libre le gamin se recroquevilla sur lui même, tremblant de froid mais gardant un regard farouche. Pas terrifié d'être livré nu à un serviteur de Voldemort, hein. Une vraie tête brûlée de Gryffondor, Fenrir décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Un grondement résonna et le gamin rougit d'embarras.

\- Affamé, gamin ? Il me reste de la viande mais je ne sais pas si tes petites quenottes de lait arriveront à mordre dedans.

Vu le regard qu'il lui lança, il n'aurait rien contre le mordre lui pour lui prouver qu'il avait perdu ses dents de lait depuis longtemps. Fenrir ricana et alla chercher la viande séchée qui était gardée au frais - pour ça l'hiver était bien. Il jeta un morceau au gosse qui se tendit pour le rattraper habilement avant de se ramasser à nouveau sur lui-même pour essayer d'arracher une bouchée à la pièce de viande. Pas évident quand ses petits crocs et les muscles de sa mâchoire n'avaient pas l'habitude de fournir un tel effort, avec les steaks hachés et les bouillies qu'on servait d'ordinaire aux jeunes humains. Mais il s'échina à tirer et déchirer, mâchant ensuite avec acharnement la viande séchée jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Fenrir sourit devant cette obstination. Il ferait un bon louveteau, il en était sûr. Surtout qu'il gardait un œil méfiant pour surveiller Fenrir.

Avalant sa dernière bouchée, il se frictionna les bras et les jambes du mieux qu'il pouvait en restant recroquevillé. La grotte ouverte n'offrait qu'un abri sommaire contre le vent, et la nuit tombante n'allait pas arranger la température. Fenrir décida qu'avec toutes ces émotions, ils pouvaient bien aller se coucher tôt.

\- Plutôt que de geler sur pied, vient donc te coucher au chaud, louveteau.

Le-dit louveteau le regarda s'éloigner vers le fond de la grotte d'un regard circonspect. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la forêt qui promettait autant la liberté que la mort, il le rejoignit prudemment en frissonnant. Fenrir lui donna un tee-shirt miteux qui traînait et se coucha dans un coin plus abrité, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Harry fit des grands yeux de chouette et regarda frénétiquement autour pour chercher une autre couchette.

\- Fait pas ton solitaire, gamin. Si on se tient pas chaud tu tiendras pas la nuit. T'as déjà de la chance de pas avoir d'orteil congelé.

Harry s'approcha à contre-cœur. Fenrir le choppa dès qu'il fut à portée et l'allongea contre lui malgré ses récriminations, le bloquant entre ses bras.

\- T'inquiètes louveteau, quand les gens disent que je mange les petits enfants, c'est pas dans ce sens-là. T'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

\- Et de l'autre côté ?

Fenrir sourit au ton défiant de cet adorable inconscient.

\- Je mange de l'humain qu'à la pleine lune. Et encore ça dépend de ce qu'en dit mon loup, s'il préfère en faire des membres de ma meute. Donc tant que la lune est croissante tu peux dormir tranquille entre mes pattes, je mords pas.

Harry semblait dubitatif, mais s'il continua un peu à se tortiller dans son étreinte, il n'essaya plus de s'échapper. Le gamin avait beau être mal à l'aise, la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Fenrir eut tôt fait de le réchauffer, et il finit par se détendre et s'endormir. Vu ses cernes, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps. Fenrir ne doutait pas que les cachots de Voldemort soient moins confortables que sa grotte malgré sa frustre nudité. Observant le corps contre le sien, il trouva qu'il faisait beaucoup plus jeune ainsi blotti, un vrai petit louveteau.

Le dévorer, hein ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si son loup-garou décidait de juste le transformer à la prochaine pleine lune ? Il ne tuerait pas un membre de sa meute, fut-il tout nouveau. Si Voldemort ne pouvait pas se contenter d'avoir sa bête noire personnelle écartée du combat et confinée à vivre en loup dans les bois, il devrait se passer des services de son loup-garou personnel. Sa meute passait avant tout. Et vive noël.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
